


Together Again

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missed you so damn much,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Sam sat under a tree trying to read, but his mind kept going back to how much he missed Dean. He knew he was doing the right thing, he needed to get away from their father, but losing Dean was almost killing Sam. He sighed, packing up his books, deciding to head back to his dorm when a familiar shadow fell over him. 

Sam looked up, his eyes locking on Dean's. He didn't care what anyone thought, standing up and quickly wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The kiss they shared was intense, filled with longing and need. "Missed you so damn much," Sam whispered against Dean's lips, reveling in the feeling of being pressed tightly against Dean where he belonged. 

Dean snaked his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. "Had to come for you, Sammy. Missed you more than I thought was possible." 

Sam let Dean drag him by the hand towards the Impala, smiling the whole way there. He gave Dean a questioning smile when he noticed his belongings in the back seat of the car, but was too happy to have Dean with him to ask what was going on. Sam got into the car, the feeling of belonging and home filling him as Dean slid into the driver's seat next to him. 

They drove in silence for a while before Dean pulled up to a motel. Sam followed Dean into the room Dean had obviously been staying in, letting out a happy moan as Dean shoved him against the wall the minute they were inside. Dean's hands mapped his body, pulling at Sam's clothing, quickly stripping him bare. 

He moaned when Dean dropped to his knees, taking Sam's hard cock into his mouth in one fast motion. "God, Dean, missed this, missed you so damn much. Please, don't stop, don't let em leave you again." 

Dean pulled off of him briefly, "Never letting you go, Baby Boy. Can't do it again, not letting you go back there. You're MINE, and I'm not losing you, not again. Almost killed me when you left. You're not leaving me again." He went back to sucking Sam's cock, letting Sam know just who he belonged to just who he belonged with. 

Dean pulled back again, chuckling at the whimper of lose that fell from Sam's mouth, standing to silence him with a kiss. He quickly stripped, shoving Sam gently onto the bed. He crawled along Sam's body, kissing and licking and marking Sam as his. Dean's hands tangled into Sam's hair, their mouths locked in a longing filled kiss as they rocked against each other, whispering words of love and devotion, promises of never leaving each other again.


End file.
